fiffanfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Fineasz i Ferb po trzynastce/Zmartwienia Stephanie
Odcinek poświęcony Stephanie i jej rozmyśleniom dotyczącym przyjaciół oraz Ferba. Bohaterowie *Fineasz Flynn *Ferb Fletcher *Izabela Garcia-Shapiro *Milly *Stephanie Winner *Greta *Buford Van Stomm *Baljeet Tjinder *Fretka Flynn Fabuła : Minął już tydzień od dziwnych wydarzeń z oczami. Stephanie przypominała sobie jak to było. Buford chciał jej dać okulary, gdy nagle dziewczyna pchała taczkę, a wokoło niej stali obcy ludzie w różnym wieku, którzy drapali się po głowach. Nikt nie pamiętał co się stało w tym czasie. Ona zresztą też. Zgadywała, że wtedy musiała zostać zarażona czerwonymi oczami. A najgorsze było to, że Buford najpierw uratował ją, kiedy zabrano jej pistolet, a potem też próbował ją uratować oddając jej swoje okulary. Dziewczyna doskonale wiedziała, że ma wobec niego dług wdzięczności. Chłopak już trzy razy w tym tygodniu prosił ją by została jego dziewczyną, a ona oczywiście odmawiała. Wszystko tylko nie to! Tym bardziej, że podoba jej się Ferb. : Kiedy dziewczyna się ubrała i uczesała, pobiegła do Fineasza i Ferba, krzycząc na pożegnanie rodzicom: : - Lecę do znajomych! : Nie minęła minuta lub dwie, a już była w ich ogródku. : - Hej Fe... - lecz zanim skończyła zdanie, ze zdumieniem stwierdziła, że Ferba tam nie ma. : W ogródku byli już Izabela, Buford, Baljeet i Milly, ale nie było dwóch przybranych braci - Fineasza i Ferba- głów całej paczki. : - A gdzie Ferb i Fineasz? - spytała. : - Pojechali na lotnisko, po swoją siostrę, która wraca z Paryża. - odparła Izabela. : - Muszę namówić Ferba, by zabrał mnie do Paryża. : - Tak, z pewnością cię tam zabierze, kiedy podoba mu się inna. : - Mówisz o Grecie? Jestem od niej sto razy ładniejsza. : - Nie tylko wygląd się liczy. - odparła Izabela." Poza tym nie chodziło mi o Gretę - dodała w myślach". : Stephanie przewróciła oczami. Dziewczyna nie miała ochoty pogadać ani z Bufordem, ani z Izabelą, więc podeszła do Milly i Baljeeta, którzy byli pogrążeni w rozmowie. : - O czym rozmawiacie? - spytała. : - Milly nie wie, które gimnazjum wybrać. - wyjaśnił Baljeet. - To o profilu naukowym, czy sportowym. : - Mamy środek wakacji, po co tak wcześnie o tym myśleć? Ale jeśli chodzi o mnie, to wybrałam tę o profilu sportowym. Mam zamiar zostać zawodową tancerką. - oświadczyła z dumą. : - Ja też idę do tego gimnazjum o profilu sportowym. - oświadczył Buford, który ni stąd, ni zowąd zjawił się tuż obok. : - Świetnie. Więc nie tylko w wakacje będę na ciebie skazana. - wycedziła przez zaciśnięte zęby. Na te słowa Buford jedynie złośliwie się uśmiechnął. : - Fineasz i Ferb idą do tego gimnazjum o profilu naukowym. - powiedziała Izabela. - Ja zresztą też. - dodała po chwili. : - Zaraz, Fineasz? Myślałam, że on jest od was młodszy o rok. : - Bo jest, podobnie jak ja. - odparł Baljeet.- Ale za dobre wyniki w nauce zaproponowano nam przeskoczenie klasy. : - Hej! - powiedziała Greta, wchodząc do ogródka. : - A Ferbowi nie proponowano przeskoczenia klasy? - spytała Steph nie zwracając uwagi na nowo przybyłą koleżankę. : - Oh, proponowano! - odpowiedział jej nikt inny jak Greta. - Chciał być w klasie razem z bratem, to takie miłe z jego strony! : Stephanie spojrzała na Gretę z niechęcią. Steph była od niej ładniejsza i atrakcyjniejsza. Była bardziej utalentowana i nie miała takich malutkich oczu, do których potrzebowała by okularów, by nie tylko lepiej widzieć, ale i wyglądać normalnie. A najśmieszniejsze było to, że Greta odwiedza Fineasza i Ferba o wiele rzadziej niż ona. Mimo to, Ferb wydawał się być bardziej zainteresowany Gretą niż nią! Stephanie martwiła się, że jeśli niczego szybko nie wymyśli nigdy nie zostanie dziewczyną Ferba. : O wilku mowa! Fineasz i Ferb właśnie przyjechali, a z nimi ich siostra. Stephanie zauważyła, że Fretka strasznie się zmieniła od czasu kiedy widziała ją przed wyjazdem do Paryża. Jej uśmiech był jakiś delikatniejszy i bardziej promienny. Usta miała delikatnie pomalowane i się opaliła. No i oczywiście była inaczej ubrana. Miała na sobie, krótką dżinsową miniówkę z białym paskiem, białą bluzkę na ramiączka i niebieskie sandałki. Kiedy Stephanie się jej tak przyglądała stwierdziła, że Fretka wygląda doroślej. Najwidoczniej pobyt w Paryżu czyni cuda. : - Hej wszystkim! - powiedział Fineasz, który właśnie do nich podszedł. : - Hej Fineasz!- odpowiedziała słodko jego dziewczyna Izabela. : - Ferb, musisz mnie kiedyś zabrać do Paryża. - powiedziała na powitanie Stephanie, wciąż oczarowana wyglądem Fretki. : - Wiesz Steph, - odpowiedział zamiast Ferba Fineasz - do Paryża cię raczej nie zabierzemy, ale jedziemy na tydzień do Anglii i możemy ze sobą zabrać kilka osób. Co wy na to? : - Ja z chęcią pojadę! - powiedziała Izabela. : - Ja też! - dodała szybko Stephanie. : - Zapytam rodziców. - powiedział Baljeet. : - Ja też. - dodał Buford. : - I ja też. - powiedziała Milly. : Wszyscy spojrzeli na Gretę. : - Wiecie, ja nie mogę... - powiedziała. - Jadę na tydzień w Andy. : Stephanie uśmiechnęła się z satysfakcją. Miała nadzieję, że tym razem uda jej się poderwać Ferba. __NOEDITSECTION__ Jak oceniasz odcinek 'Fineasza i Ferba po trzynastce', pt. "Zmartwienia Stephanie"? bardzo dobry dobry przeciętny taki sobie słaby Linki *blog *deviantart